Forum:The new design for the site FAILS
I was looking around the site and I have thus concluded this new design fails. All it did was change the backround to an annoying white. Also, I can't even read the infoboxs anymore. The backround is black, and so is the text! WTF! For example: Roman-class Frigate. And there is no buttons on the editing page that lets you bold things, put in your sig, etc. Was this change really necessary? Beatmaster180 19:29, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Uh, somebody else mentioned this and i never noticed the site's skin changing. I bet some fail is messing about with it >:/. I'll sort that out. O_o!! You should have gave us a notice! My browser went haywire!!!! Joking...I like the old skin better... - Artificial|Intelligence 20:48, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Give you a notice? That admins didn't even get a notice. Monaco Fails If you wanna get the good old ad free Quartz gaming back, heres some instructions *Click on your username at the top of the page *Go to 'My preferences' *Go to 'Skins' *go to Quartz and select gaming *make sure the box for 'let admins override my choice' is not checked *sit back and remember how much more awesome Quartz gaming was that wahtever fail Monaco attempts to substitue it with Wow, that was the most ridiculous skin I've ever seen! WHY did we change it? SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 21:03, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Monaco or Quartz? 'We' didn't have a choice in Monaco, wikia upgraded it cos they are money grabbing *something unpleasent*. If its Quartz, its because it actually works and doesn't bend your browser over and do things to it that would put it prison for life. Monaco! Augh, it was nasty! My browser took five minutes to load it. (seriously) Man, it looked awful, too. SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 21:15, 24 June 2008 (UTC) I'm gonna go ahead and keep mine as Monaco, since I've already gotten used to it on other wiki's and (warning, Star Trek reference) "resistance is futile" for the Staff has said "we are Wikia; prepare to be assimilated". Soon, all the wikias are going to become Monaco. Such was I told. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:46, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Wait just a darned minute. I come back and everything is changed AGAIN! This time its a million times better though. Can someone explain? Which one was f**ked up, and which one is the one we have right now that is actually working? --Beatmaster180 22:10, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :Well, the current skin is Monaco. IF you don't like it, follow the instructions above to the old one (With no Ad!!) - Artificial|Intelligence 22:15, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Monobook is what I prefer, the infobox may be black, but there isn't as much stuff on the screen at once. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:26, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :Same with me. 23:50, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Personally, I like the Quartz that we were usually before this new Monaco. Monobook is just too bland for me. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:29, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Well we should make a custom skin then! Also those banners are now a complete waste of time because they won't fit. They need to make it back into old Monaco and then i'll be happy. Thank you for this, I hate Monaco, its epic fail. Delta "Talk To Meh" 21:47, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ] I kinda like the Monaco, but...... Gunnery Sergeant Matoro3311 | 17:46, 21 September 2008 (UTC)